Resilience
Resilience is a character attribute that reduces all damage taken from players and their pets or minions. This is the bread and butter PvP stat. The reduction has no effect on the damage taken from mobs. Characters have no innate resilience. It can only be gained through external sources, e.g. equipment, elixirs, enchantments, and gems. Many items and recipes that grant resilience rating are PvP rewards. History Resilience was introduced with World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade as part of the new combat rating system. Previously, no such resilience mechanic existed — as a result, resilience rating only appears on items available to players over level 60, with some rare exceptions. Formerly, resilience reduced the damage taken from critical strikes and spell critical strikes, reduced the chance of suffering a critical strike, and reduced the effect of mana drain spells. Each point of resilience would give a player about 1% less chance to be critically struck. Just before the release of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Patch 4.0.1 made a dramatic change to resilience. Resilience no longer reduced the chance to receive a critical strike. Each point of resilience provides about 0.01% damage reduction against all damage done by players and their pets or minions. Formula Resilience currently follows a linear return. Where y represents the damage reduction percentage, and x represents the amount of resilience, the linear formulas is as followed: y = 0.01050120510299x + 0.000605956904 For example, damage is reduced by 15.75% when 1500 resilience is equipped: 15.75241361 = 0.01050120510299(1500) + 0.000605956904 The resilience formula was changed in Patch 4.1.0. Resilience is now not linear and no longer offers increasing returns. And formulas for 4.1 is: y = 1 - 0.99 ^ ( x / 79.12785 ) Resilience Cap The resilience cap is currently 9523. Equipping 9523 resilience will provide 100% damage reduction. Having more than 9523 resilience equipped is overkill and provides absolutely no benefit. However, equipping this amount of resilience is currently impossible. In Patch 4.1.0, diminishing returns on resilience will provide a real resilience cap. Enhancements Leg Slot * : Permanently adds 28 stamina and 40 resilience rating to a leg slot item. Head Slot * : Permanently adds 60 agility and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 60 intellect and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 60 strength and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 30 stamina and 25 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 29 spell power and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 attack power and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 18 Stamina and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. Shoulder Slot * : Permanently adds 50 agility and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 intellect and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 Strength and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 30 Stamina and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 23 spell power and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 40 attack power and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. Elixirs * : Increases Resilience Rating by 30 for 60 min. Flasks * : Increases Resilience Rating by 50 for 60 min. Enchantments ;Chest enchants * : Permanently enchant chest armor to increase resilience rating by 40. * : Permanently enchant chest armor to increase resilience rating by 20. * : Permanently enchant a piece of chest armor to grant 15 resilience rating. ;Shield enchants * : Permanently enchant a shield to grant 12 resilience rating. Gems Patch changes * * * * * See also *Armor *Resistance *Combat Rating System External links Sep 15th 2011 at 3:00PM}} de:Abhärtung Category:Game terms Category:Combat Category:Attributes Category:Formulas and game mechanics Category:Tanking